


Betrothed in the benthic

by small_galaxy_child



Series: Warmed by Tears, Cradled by Thorns [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Background Character Death, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, F/F, Italian Mafia, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Russian Mafia, Tags are for later, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-19 13:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child
Summary: “Do you know why I called you here?” was the first thing her father said.Mila vaguely knew but still she answered, “No sir.”Mila Nikiforova is engaged and married to Sara Crispino in just three days. They're expected to produce a heir in their first year of marriage.Both are not sure how to deal but try their best for their families.





	1. Suddenly married

**Author's Note:**

> The name is from the Benthic division of the sea/the sea floor. It's an allusion to drowning.
> 
> I might change it Betrothed to Drown but this is more artsy I guess.
> 
> Also yep here's this garbage! The Russian skaters a have the last name Nikiforov(a) to make things easier. 
> 
> I will have another one shot for this series out soon about Chris/Phichit! If you would all like, I can make a list of ships that will show up in this series and a family tree.

“Do you know why I called you here?” was the first thing her father said.

Mila vaguely knew but still she answered, “No sir.”

Her father was Yakov Nikiforov, the Pakhan of the Bratva or better known as the Russian Mafia. He unfolded his hands from atop of his desk, pulling a cigar from inside of his coat and lighting it with a lighter he always kept upon the desk.

“As you know, the Crispino group has offered a marriage to us to… fix the ties between us and the Italians.” Yakov started and Mila nodded. She knew, of course, about how the strings had snapped between the two groups. It had been how Yakov had lost his first wife, however it was unspoken of now.

“You are to marry the daughter. Victor has already rejected her in pursuits of a Japanese omega like the idiot he is. Both Georgi and Yuri are ineligible, Georgi being an illegitimate and Yuri an omega.” Yakov said it casually, as if he wasn't forcing his only daughter to marry. 

Mila nodded though. It wasn't her place to reject. She was the third and only eligible child, so she had no right to reject.

“Of course, Otets.” 

He looked pleased and pushed forward a manilla folder. He didn't even have to nod his head for Mila to take it. She slowly grabbed the folder and pulled it open, flipping through pages of medical examinations and formal looking pictures. 

She had to admit that the omegan woman whom she was to marry was gorgeous. Her black hair tumbled down her back like a beautiful black sea. The byzantium colored dress she wore paired well with her eyes and her caramel skin. The pose she was in was one of dignity. The woman was sitting in a chair, left arm on the rest supporting her while her hands were clasped. Her right arm laid in her lap so her hands could twine.

“Her name is Sara Crispino. She is a purebred Italian and is the daughter of Ansaldo, but you are smart so I assume you already knew that.” 

Mila nodded, looking through more of the pictures that had been provided. Her father wouldn't dare marry off any of his children to someone who wasn't the child of a Boss.

In every picture the omegan woman was beautiful. Mila vaguely wished that they could've met in better circumstances, but quickly pushed away the thought. No use for it now.

“Since you have accepted, I will tell Ansaldo myself. We have already planned for them to come as soon as possible. They will most likely be here in a day or so. Make sure you are looking and acting your best Mila.” 

Mila closes the manilla folder and tucks it under her arm, nodding her head.

“I would never disrespect you by not being my best Otets.” came the immediate response.

“Sara's heat is also coming next week. I expect you to fill her with a litter and continue our name immediately.” Yakov says, staring pointedly at his daughter.

“I will Otets.” Mila promises, staring back at her father with the same intensity.

With a wave of his hand she was dismissed. 

Walking down the hallway to the middle room felt different now. She was a betrothed alphan woman and she certainly felt like it. 

In the room, Georgi and Yuri were sitting while discussing something trivial. Victor was nowhere to be seen, however that was normal. He was training to be the next Pakhan.

Yuri looked up when he heard her heels and scowled after seeing the manilla folder tucked beside her. 

“Papka give away your hand, hag?” Yuri asked. 

Mila gently slapped his head, scolding him. “Do not be rude, Yuri. Address Otets properly even when he is not in your presence. Also do not call me that insult.” 

Yuri scoffed and folded his arms. “I'll call Papka whatever I want. He can't get rid of me, I'm his only omega child.” 

Mila sighed but did not press her younger brother. He would learn that being the only certain type of child meant nothing. 

“I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take it Mila.” came Georgi’s voice. Mila waved a hand, dismissing him.

“No, it's alright. There's nothing we can do about it so might as well not dwell on it.” 

A silence enveloped them before a beta lackey came in to collect Yuri for his studies, much to the omega’s chagrin. Georgi excused himself after that, saying that he had somewhere to be. They left Mila alone with her thoughts.

She was to become a husband and a father in such a short amount of time. As she made her way back to her room to lock the folder away, she couldn't help but wonder of what it would be like.

Her father had been right about them arriving in a day or two, to her small surprise. The wedding ceremony was set up immediately after their arrival, meaning Mila would get to meet Sara at their wedding.

It was a small wedding of course, only involving key members of both groups. 

Mila had worn a mermaid gown with a sweetheart bodice. It was accompanied by white lace across the top and a sparkly gem every few inches. She also wore a black shawl, once again accented by white lace. Her face had the slightest bit of makeup on it, just a tad bit of eyeliner and some red lipstick to match her hair. 

The first time Mila saw Sara in real life, she realized that her pictures did not do her justice. 

Sara wore a beautiful white ball gown with off-shoulder sleeves. Gorgeous ribbon and lace decorated her bodice, forming a beautiful pattern. Her hair was done up into a braid, pinned to the back of her head. A veil covered her face yet it couldn't hide the faint blush and light pink lipstick she wore. 

Sara's father, Ansaldo, quickly walked her up. Once facing each other, Mila lifted the veil. Sara smiled a bit nervously and Mila felt like it was for show, though she understood. The two women reached out and held each other's hands while the priest began to recite.

The words “I do” fell from Mila's lips as if they were a waterfall. 

Then came the kiss. It wasn't a new sensation for Mila, but it was a strange one. It felt like a bonding one.

Yakov gave the two a new room, commenting that Mila's current room was too small. He also announced that he would be clearing a house for them after Sara's heat.

The two sat in their room that night, unsure of what to do. Sara fidgeted while they laid together in bed, unable to look at Mila.

Eventually Mila turned onto her side, turned off her light, and went to sleep.


	2. Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She noted the cracks in the ceiling as she wondered what their firstborns name would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Wowie I h8 myself
> 
> Anyway idk where I'm actually going with this story, but I do have an ending in mind! 
> 
> Next chapter you get to see Victor and Chris so yay!
> 
> But this chapter you get to deal with depresso

The days leading up to Sara's heat were, for the most part, uneventful for the two. Mila often found herself playing with her newly acquired ring, a beautiful one of gold with silver accents accompanied by three small diamonds in the middle.

 

Sometimes she found herself looking at Sara's matching one, the only difference being she had one large diamond in the middle.

 

Sara herself was quiet, almost always following Mila around. Mila didn't know why but she figured the omega didn't want to be alone in a foreign place so close to her heat. 

 

If she was honest with herself, Mila didn't know much about heats. Yuri, the only omega she knew personally, had only recently presented. He had a tendency to lock himself away until his heat was done.

 

She did learn about nesting, however, when Sara dragged her dresses and shirts out of the closet and onto the bed. Mila was confused but let the omega be.

 

A few days had passed by and now there were only two left before Sara's heat started, in which Mila was beginning to get increasingly nervous. She didn't really know if she was ready to be a father, let alone if she wanted to be one. She got lost in staring at Sara's neck, childishly pretending that she wouldn't have to bite it.

 

A beta lackey knocked on their door. Once again, she was called into her father's office.

 

“Why have you not marked the omega yet?” He asked, glaring at her with his hands laced together.

 

“I apologize Otets. She has been busy nesting and I do not wish to disturb her.” Mila answered. 

 

Truthfully, she did not feel ready. Some part of her hoped that Sara's heat wouldn't come if she didn't bite her. Her heat would come either way, but it was still a thought she had. They had barely talked as well, though Mila was partially to blame for that.

 

“Mila, I want you to mark her. It is making others in this house wild with her being unmated and so close to heat. If she ends up being taken by someone, I will not do anything. This is your duty as her alpha.”

 

Mila blanched and nodded her head swiftly. Even if she felt like she wasn't ready to mark the omega, the thought of someone forcefully taking her and marking her made her protective. If she had to mark her, she would.

 

“Of course Otets. I will mark her after I leave.” 

 

He sent her out just as quick as he called her in.

 

As she made her way back to their bedroom, she mentally prepared herself. She was going to mark Sara and they were going to be bonded. She repeated that a few times in her head and soon found herself in front of her door.

 

Opening the door, Mila found, was hard. Something in her hesitated. She wanted to protect the omega and she also couldn't disobey her father.

 

Walking into the room, she found Sara working on her nest, nuzzling one of Mila's scarfs. 

 

Mila didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything. Instead, she closed the door and walked towards Sara. Sara looked up at her hesitantly before baring her neck. Her charcoal hair swooped to the side to collect behind her back, scent glands unmarked and waiting to be bitten. 

 

Mila sat down onto the bed next to her and looked as if asking for permission. Sara just twitched her neck in response, as if telling Mila to just go ahead and do what must be done.

 

So she leaned over and bit down, teeth sinking into the glands. Sara let out a yelp and whimpered, hands immediately going to grasp onto the back of Mila's shirt.

 

After efficiently marking Sara, Mila pulled back and lapped gently at the wound before giving it a small kiss. She felt more connected to the Italian omega, in a sense. They were bonded for life now.

 

After that, Mila spent the rest of the time getting food and drink provisions for Sara's heat. Yuri had informed her after she caught him in the hall asked, albeit embarrassingly so. 

 

Once Sara's heat finally started, it was interesting. 

 

The omegan woman writhed underneath her alpha. She panted, begged, and pleaded for more in that sweet accented voice of hers. All Mila could do was provide. 

 

Mila nipped gently at Sara's breasts as she thrusted into her wet heat, Sara's hands pulling at her hair as she mumbled in italian. Sara's legs rested on Mila's shoulders, her ankles locked behind her head.

 

Mila leaned up to get a kiss, practically folding Sara in half in the process. The omega didn't seem to care though, whimpering and squealing.

 

Only minutes later, they had switched, with Sara riding Mila. Her hands rested on Mila's knees as Mila held onto her hips to help bring her up and down. Sara moaned, squeezing around Mila causing said alpha to gasp.

 

At the end of it all, they had went through many positions. All were finished with Mila coming inside of Sara and occasionally knotting the omega, as to make good on the promise she had made.

 

Despite never accompanying anyone in their heat, Mila had made sure to feed Sara properly throughout the entire ordeal. The same thought popped up throughout though.

 

“This is the most we've interacted since our marriage.”

 

It was usually shaken away by Sara begging Mila for anything.

 

Now that it was over, it stayed on a repeat in her head. She had her arm around Sara, who was asleep with her head across Mila's breasts and her arms wrapped around her stomach. Their legs were also intertwined. 

 

Mila stared up at the ceiling, letting her thoughts consume her for the time being. She planned her schedule internally. She vaguely remembered the house her father promised, noting that they'd have to begin to pack as soon as possible. The family doctor would have to check Sara out in a week or so to see the results of her heat. To see if she had conceived. 

  
It was a thought that scared Mila, though she didn't mind thinking about it as it was to happen no matter what. She noted the cracks in the ceiling as she wondered what their firstborns name would be.


	3. Meeting with Georgi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are the papers for?” Mila inquired, eyes flashing down to look at them before going back to her brothers.
> 
> “We have to go somewhere private first.” Georgi claimed, looking around hesitantly, as if someone was going to ambush them. Quietly, he lead Mila to one of the meeting rooms. He motioned for her to enter first. He went in after her, locking the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter.
> 
> At least it sets up next chapter and I actually have a semblance of a plot now.
> 
> So yeah I actually decided to do something different for Victor and Yuuri. I actually really like my idea so yay me. 
> 
> I'm working on a sequel to JJSeung and I still have to do my stupid ChrisPhichit one but I still haven't decided that plot. I also might do a prequel to introduce the Victuuri plot since I actually know what I'm doing with it now!

After spending Sara’s heat with her, Mila had to admit that she became more protective over her. It was completely possible that Sara was carrying her child, which she guessed played a part in it. Another part was that they were mates now and Mila felt it was her responsibility to protect her. 

She ordered Sara to stay in the room for a few weeks before they could confirm it just incase. Mila didn’t really trust anyone around her besides some of the beta lackeys, along with Lilia and Yuri since they were omegas. She knew if the beta’s messed up, she could kill them. She didn’t really know what she would do if Lilia or Yuri did, but she trusted them enough not to. Yakov would know immediately if they did and he would advise her on what to do.

Yuri was asked to watch Sara today. He complained at first but when Mila told him that it got him out of his studies, he just scowled and waved her away while making a comment about “not being a fucking babysitter” as he made his way to their room.

Mila met up with Georgi in the sitting room, with the latter motioning for her to come. He had a stack of papers tucked neatly under his arm. 

“What are the papers for?” Mila inquired, eyes flashing down to look at them before going back to her brothers.

“We have to go somewhere private first.” Georgi claimed, looking around hesitantly, as if someone was going to ambush them. Quietly, he lead Mila to one of the meeting rooms. He motioned for her to enter first. He went in after her, locking the door behind them.

“These,” He grabbed them with his hand so he could spread them onto the table, “are for a favor Otets asked of us.”

Mila quirked an eyebrow before diverting her attention to the papers once again.

“He came to you first instead of me? Surprising.” She commented, lightly running her fingers over the words.

“Otets has his reasons for it, I’m sure.” Georgi ruffled through the papers, bringing the most important ones to the front. It was just a simple list of shops from a city presumably in Japan. 

“Otets wants us to go to Japan for a little while to hunt down Victor’s omega.” He announced, avoiding looking at Mila. He could tell she was going to get upset, having just bonded a few days prior.

“I have my own mate to worry about right now, I can’t just drop everything to go hunt down Victor’s.” Mila narrowed her eyes up at Georgi, who frowned in response.

“I know that. Otets asked us though.” 

Mila sighed, knowing fully that if Otets asked she couldn’t refuse. Georgi put his hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her but she shrugged it off.

“Victor hasn’t brought him to meet Otets, which is why we’re going to get him.” He explained before sliding a piece of paper with a photograph and some basic information to her.

“Thanks to one of Giacometti’s lackeys we have a picture and name to work with.”

Mila picked up the paper and studied the picture. The omega in the picture wasn’t bad looking persay but rather… plain. She couldn’t see why he caught Victor’s attention.

“So the plan is that we go to Japan, grab the omega, then leave?” She clarified, looking back up to her brother.

Georgi nodded in response, “It should only take a few days, definitely less than a week. Otets wants us to get the job done before Victor suspects something.”

That surprised Mila and she turned her head in muted shock. “Wait, wait, wait. Victor doesn’t know we’re doing this?” 

Georgi shook his head. “God no, he’d probably try to kill us if he did. He won’t let Otets meet his omega and you know Otets. He doesn’t like things to be hidden from him.” 

Mila huffed out an agreement, looking down at the picture once more before setting it back onto the table.

“When do we leave?” 

“Tomorrow. As I said, Otets wants it done quickly so Victor doesn’t find out. He’ll be here for a few days for meetings but it is Victor. Who knows how long he’ll be here after that.”

“What are they going to tell him while we’re gone?” It was a legitimate question, but it was one that Georgi quickly answered.

“That we are going to negotiate business in China. It isn’t too far fetched since the Ji family has been trying to strike a deal with us.”

They talked out the rest of the plan, which involved the time they were leaving, the clothes they were wearing (They didn’t want to be obvious incase Victor had lackeys to keep him updated), and where they were staying.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning at 1.” Georgi said, bidding Mila a fair well after everything was said and done.

Making her way back to her bedroom, she opened the door to find Sara and Yuri playing scrabble. Sara waved while Yuri didn’t look up from the game.

“Hey Yuri, do you think you could stay with her for a few more days?”

He scoffed.

“Depends. Do you have any more board games besides fucking scrabble?”


	4. Two in a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara felt a vague omegan instinct to coddle the boy as they were talking though she refrained. 
> 
> “How long do you think my alpha will be gone?” Sara asked, moving from near the table to sit on the bed. 
> 
> .  
> .  
> .
> 
> Currently their papers were spread out on the bed while the curtains were shut snug and a ‘do not disturb’ sign hung on the door.
> 
> “So do you have any specific places where he has been spotted that we can go?” Mila asked, picking up the omegan’s picture and taking another good look at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I was sick for a long time (Walking pneumonia and sinus infection). I also found out I have a cyst in my sinuses so I have to go to another check up to see if I need surgery. I'm on vacation now though, in Orlando for Disney. I'm actually going to Aquatica today, yay.

Life was simple for Sara. It had always been. 

Even now as she lived with her new husband, it was simple. While yes, it did leave more wanted, she couldn’t complain. Many omegas had it worse than her, she thought every night as she looked up at the ceiling. 

They barely talked. Admittedly, It was partially Sara’s doing. As soon as she had presented as an omega, she had been taught to sit silently and wait to be spoken to. Omegas were meant to be silent wives, bearing pups for their Alpha. So, that was what she was going to do. It was what she was doing.

It had only been a few days since her heat, but she was hoping that there was a pup growing inside her. It would show that she had done job and had done it well. A hand touched her stomach absentmindedly. 

“You don’t even know yet and you’re already pawing all over your stomach?” A harsh voice asked. Sara flinched out of surprise and looked back over the game board and across at the other omega in the room. She had forgotten that she wasn’t alone.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Sara questioned, removing her hand and bringing it up to rest on the table.

Yuri, as she had learned he was named, tsked at her. “Not really, so long as you pay attention to the game I guess.” The smell of embarrassment wafted from him, along with his face flushing a bit. Sara felt the corners of her mouth perk up into a small smile. 

“I’ll make sure to pay attention then.” Sara replied. Yuri made an unintelligible noise before moving his game piece. 

She looked back to the game board, remembering that they were playing “Sorry!”. She picked up a card, read the number, and moved her blue piece. 

Eventually all of Yuri’s yellow pieces were in ‘home’ and the game was over.

“Good job on winning.” Sara complemented and felt the satisfaction practically radiating from the other. 

“It was pretty easy since you’re bad at this game.”

They sidled off into normal chatter, Sara commenting that she would try to get better and Yuri saying he’d love to see that. They cleaned the area up and put away the game pieces, making the room where they stayed seem bare again.

Sara felt a vague omegan instinct to coddle the boy as they were talking though she refrained. 

“How long do you think my alpha will be gone?” Sara asked, moving from near the table to sit on the bed. 

The younger omega scoffed before sitting down next to her, leaning back onto his hands. “I don’t know, a week maybe? I don’t know how long it’ll take them to get Victor’s stupid omega.” 

Sara folded her hands into her lap, her fingers fidgeting. “I understand that. I just don’t think I can handle her being gone for so long since it hasn’t even been an entire month since we’ve bonded.” 

Yuri looked at the nervous woman and felt a smidge of pity inside. “Look, I’m not Mila but,” He shifted forward and put a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “If you need someone to help I can. I’m an omega too.” 

Sara nodded, “Thank you Yuri, that means a lot.” He patted her shoulder before flopping backwards onto the bed.

“So did you have those dumb omega lessons too or is that only a Russian thing?”

.  
.  
.

The flight to Tokyo had taken almost 10 hours and as soon as they got off they had to catch a train to Hasetsu to easily get in. Mila played with the brown hair of her wig, Green contacts irritating her eyes. She looked over to Georgi who had a blonde wig and brown contacts. They were posing as regular tourists and wore makeup on the chance that Chris’ or Victor’s lackeys would recognize them. They couldn't have their appearances giving them away on this important mission. 

They were currently in a small motel, staying as low as possible. They had checked in under Kris and Lalina James, a married couple on vacation. They were both posing as Beta’s, wearing scent blockers.

Currently their papers were spread out on the bed while the curtains were shut snug and a ‘do not disturb’ sign hung on the door.

“So do you have any specific places where he has been spotted that we can go?” Mila asked, picking up the omegan’s picture and taking another good look at him.

“Evgeni gave us some locations. He lives with his parents at YuTopia, which is a hot springs inn. He frequents Ice Castle which is an Ice Rink and Hachimitsu Daycare Center.” Georgi replied, before looking a bit miffed at the last location.

Mila groaned, “Is there a kid involved in this that I wasn't informed of?”

Georgi narrowed his eyes at her, “Listen I wasn't informed either.” He flipped through some pages, “We don't even know if it's his kid or if he even has one. He could just be working there, most omega’s like children. “ 

Mila rolled her eyes, “Georgi we both know Victor can't keep it in his fucking pants. If he found his mate he'd impregnate them the first time he could.” 

“Don't insult the future Pakhan.”

Mila snorted, “We're already forcing his mate to come to Russia to meet Otets, insulting him is the least of our worries right now. Besides you should be Pakhan.”

The air between them went thick and silent. Mila could immediately tell she brought up a sore subject but shrugged it off. 

“You know that's not how our family works.”  
Georgi commented before pulling a page up to divert the conversation before Mila could argue.

“Ah shit.” He sighed and laid the paper down so Mila could look at it. 

On the paper was a picture of the omega and a small child who couldn't have been more than 3 years old, give or take. 

The name listed filled Mila with such rage at her ignorant brother.

Nobuyuki Nikiforov.

Her and Georgi shared a look. Their job had just got harder.


	5. So close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So I guess we're going to YuTopia next because we don't have a child.” Her eyes browsed the very tiny list that they had. Two were now crossed off in her mind.
> 
> “It'll get us back home faster.” Georgi said in a pathetic attempt at making Mila happier. 
> 
> She sighed and leaned back against the bed. “It'll get us back home faster.” She repeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not happy with this chapter but it is what it is.
> 
> I've been busy with a yoi event and also other idea's I want to write badly (An Itty Bitty Secret being the main one)
> 
> My tumblr is bisexual-mila-babicheva for YoI stuff and leopolds-galaxy for regular use

After figuring out that not had Victor been barring the Bratva from his mate but also his heir, the mission had become more important. 

“Otets is going to have a day with this.” Mila commented. “He's going to lose the rest of his hair.” 

Georgi made an exasperated sound. “Victor is ridiculously stupid but we just need to get the job done and get out of here.” 

“What was that about insulting the future Pakhan?” Mila smirked and Georgi cut his eyes at her.

“The Ji family confirmed that they can help us into China and back into Russia whenever we're ready,” He continued despite her mocking, “They were desperate for a connection and we promised one, albeit small, if they helped.” 

Mila let out a disappointed breath but nodded, “Yes. Let's just get this done and get out of here. I want to go back to Sara.”

The next day they set out to find Yuuri, first going to Ice Castle as to not draw attention to themselves immediately. They rented skates and made a little small talk with the alphan woman at the front, keeping their conversation short but still filled with enough to seem like normal tourist on a vacation.

She had smiled and told them to have fun, mentioning her own marriage and children. 

Once they were inside and skating the two looked around, trying to catch sight of the male. 

That day had ended up being a bust as the omegan male hadn't been there. It had only been the alpha female, her mate, and their three pups along with some unimportant stray skaters. 

When they had got back to the motel Mila had huffed.

“So I guess we're going to YuTopia next because we don't have a child.” Her eyes browsed the very tiny list that they had. Two were now crossed off in her mind.

“It'll get us back home faster.” Georgi said in a pathetic attempt at making Mila happier. 

She sighed and leaned back against the bed. “It'll get us back home faster.” She repeated.

He was silent as he collected the photographs and lists to put them away, leaving the alphan woman to sulk.

When they set out for YuTopia the next day, Mila was feeling severely agitated. Her bond mark itched and the need to be with Sara increased, the omega’s loneliness seeping through to her. She was also starting to get annoyed with the scent blockers that she had to wear, covering her strong scent up with nothing.

“I'm going to kill him if I see him.” Mila announced ominously, her anger speaking in place of her rationality.

Georgi looked baffled, obviously confused on who she meant, so Mila corrected herself.   
“I'm going to kill our lovely idiot of a brother if I see him.” She restated, making it clear.

Georgi shrugged and looked forward as they were walking, “I want to do some things to him as well, but what has been done is done.” 

Mila clicked her tongue in discontent, but followed after him. 

“Right now we can only do our job and leave. He will be dealt with later, I'm sure.”

It was noon when they finally made it to the resort. The resort was small itself and looked like a cozy place to stay.

They were met by a soft looking woman when they went to check in. She short and chubby, tan with short brown hair. 

From the pictures and information they had received this was Yuuri’s mother. 

Mila introduced herself and Georgi in broken Japanese but the woman smiled and seemed to understand what they were going for. She motioned for them to wait and left them standing at the entrance.

When she came back she had a taller and thinner woman with long brown hair with her. 

"You guys want to rent a room?" She asked in english while smiling, one hand resting on her hip.

"Yes, we are currently staying in a motel but we’d much rather stay here if possible.”

The taller lady, whom Mila recognized as a regular and family friend from the files, made a thumbs up.

"I can't guarantee anything but I can definitely see what they have available." 

Georgi thanked her and she waved her hand nonchalantly as lead them to the check in book.

She conversed with Yuuri’s mother in Japanese for a minute before looking at the two.

"There’s one room, however it’s a bit small. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Of course!" Mila piped cheerfully, clapping her hands together.

"I’ll leave my husband here to pay and everything while I go get our things." She patted Georgi’s shoulder before leaving.

They were so close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just dislike what I've done with this story and feel like its a flop. All characters are ooc (which is pretty normal for my writing but still)
> 
> I also had other elements that I wanted to include (I thought about maybe making Mari apart of the Yakuza like holy fuck? And thats why Victor doesn't allow his family to see Yuuri. Mari beats the shit out of Mila and Georgi because Victor warned her about them incase of anything) but I'd have to change some stuff and I don't know if it'd be worth it.
> 
> Also I just feel like my story is cliché as fuck and.... I don't know. Just normal author doubts.


End file.
